Dark Allure
by Judgey Fish Caretaker
Summary: "You may be surprised to discover that there are many things of greater importance I could be doing instead of observing you ogle at a Resistance hero." Following The Last Jedi, Rey's complicated Forcebond with the new Supreme Leader is becoming more distracting. [one-shot/jealous!Ren]


**A/N:** So after writing a few Rey/Ben centric fics that are angsty, I've decided to write one that's a bit more fun. Not necessarily something you'd see on the big screen, but that's what fanfiction is for- right?

Imagine if Ben attempted to have half the suaveness of his father. Eh? EH? Interested? This scene may be a BIT familiar to you. Read on!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, just a little more…"

Rey knelt above an opened panel of the Millennium Falcon's top hull, diligently working on repairs to one of its central lifters. With her and a portion of the Resistance in the outskirt jungles of Akiva, temporarily tucked out of sight from the ever lurking eye of the First Order, she was finally able to dedicate a sufficient amount of time towards the ship's much needed maintenance. The antique Corellian freighter had taken on significant firepower during some of their most recent run-ins with the regime – and it was beginning to show. Rey smiled to herself. Even in the short time Rey knew him, she had witnessed the pride Han Solo had for this infamous "piece of junk". Rey would see to it that the Falcon had more years left in her yet.

She painstakingly guided her hand, watching with satisfaction as the required pieces fused and melded in response to the hot, sparkling emission from the device she gripped between her fingers. She longed for the flexibility her Jakku garments allowed her on similar projects back on her home world, shifting her shoulders uncomfortably in the dirtied yellow maintenance jumpsuit she was now required to wear. Rose would never allow for it: safety was a necessity. In fact, her new friend was hovered over their present task beside her, providing additional lighting with an outdated flashlight they obtained from one of the Falcon's many disorganized tool bins found throughout the ship. Rey suspected it was older than the freighter itself.

"Easy does it, Rey…" Rose encouraged. The blue hot beam crossed over a shell of titanium, spewing out an unexpected fury of sparks that made both women jump.

Chewbacca growls of concern echoed the hangar from across the Falcon while some curious Resistance fighters looked on from below.

"We're alright, we're alright!" Rey loudly assured the onlookers; victoriously yanking back her welding goggles. She felt her haphazardly drawn hair bun become tangled in its strap but paid it little mind. Rose whooped next to her and delivered a high five overhead.

"Almost finished and this thing will be good as- _well_ – functioning." Rose lowered her voice as to avoid Rey's wookiee copilot from overhearing. "I don't mean to be disrespectful of the dead, but I'm being honest I am a little concerned with the previous owner's "enhancements". It's making this maintenance a bit more than challenging, to say the least."

Rey laughed at Rose's sheepish grin while gathering their tools back into their steel cartable box. "You're not wrong." Han Solo was a notorious smuggler – he never claimed to be a prestigious mechanic.

"Hmm, speaking of 'sparks'…" Rose began slyly. Confused, Rey followed Rose's distracted gaze over her shoulder to see a familiar commander heading in their direction.

 _Oh._

Poe Dameron. Resistance hero, skilled pilot, and apparently the most eligible bachelor in the Rebellion.

Rose giggled with anticipation whereas Rey gave out a small groan. It wasn't that Rey did not find him attractive – objectively, of course – it was hard to deny with his rugged good looks. In fact, his kind eyes and wide smile were just a few of the characteristics Rey first noticed when he introduced herself aboard the Falcon. Rey found him to be very charming but his increasing fondness of her was becoming more obvious with time. It was all very distracting.

And now, he was sauntering over here with revived purpose.

"Weeeeelll." Rose drawled out suggestively, inching closer to the ladder against the Falcon's side. "Looks like it's about time for me to leave."

"Rose-" Rey warned, her voice low and strained.

Rose threw Rey an impatient look over her shoulder with a short "Live a little, Rey." before descending swiftly down the ladder. Rey only had a few moments to curse her friend under her breath before Poe joined her on top of the ship.

"Hey." Did he always sound that suave?

"Hey" Rey replied, her delivery less poised and more blundered. From outside her peripheral, Rey felt the daggers from the eyes of women who were watching this exchange from afar. Everyone might be fighting the same war but that did not necessarily mean it was safe from battles within. They were only human after all.

Well. Some of them.

Poe dug his hands deep into his pockets, shuffling his foot absentmindedly. Was it possible that he was just as nervous around her? "Heard you were having some ship trouble."

"A bit." Rey shrugged, an attempt to give the allusion of casualness. "Lifters needed to be repaired and we've had some recent challenges with the hyperdrive. The power coupling on the negative axis has been polarized, which means-."

Poe went to interrupt her recitation. "Which means you'll have to-"

"Replace it." Rey finished knowingly. She became self-conscious of any potential curtness in her tone and gave him a reassuring smile, as to not risk potentially bruising his ego any further.

"Right, of course." Poe nods his head and returned her smile with an embarrassed one. Truth be told, Rey was not in the least bit offended. She had become very accustomed to men – and various male humanoid species – underestimating her. It had worked exceptionally in her favor during her days of scavenging out in the wastelands of Jakku. If you were not seen as a threat, the competition for the best parts and scraps of wrecked Star Destroyers was minimal. You took what needed right from underneath their nose.

"Ah, well." Poe fumbled, scratching the back of his neck. He was determined but realistic; this small talk was not going to get him too far today. "Seems like you have everything under control here. I'll see you around, Rey. The mess hall tonight?" His lighthearted inquiry unintentionally highlighted their sad current state of affairs.

"See you then."

After lowering himself down the ladder, Rey watched his retreating back with new interest. Maybe, she mused to herself, if it had been during another time or place, they would have planned to meet at a bar or enjoy some outdoor music and banter over a caf. She would ask about his family, while strategically avoiding discussing her own. They would exchange hopes and dreams amongst other pleasantries – at least that's what Rey envisioned it'd be like. She admittedly did not have too much experience in this area but it was simple for one to fantasize.

She rested her chin in her hand, allowing her imagination to wander. Maybe in this other time or place, she would be interested in sharing all these things with the distinguished Poe Dameron. Her head absentmindedly tilted further to its side, her eyes following his back as he joined a couple of other Resistance fighters chatting across the way. He certainly _was_ handsome, and not to mention that-

"Funny..."

Not _again_. Her posture snapped upright and face flushed hot. "Get lost." She growled under her breath as to not draw anyone's attention to her abrupt discomfort – especially Chewbacca. She dared not turn around to face _him_ – she didn't have to. The smirk in his voice was obvious.

 _Not now._ She pleaded silently to herself. He conveniently ignored her.

"I didn't take you as someone who would be taken by some fly boy-"

Rey was quick to dismiss him. "I'm not doing this right now." Within moments and without so much as a glance in his direction, she collected her things and was hastily lowering herself down the ladder to avoid any additional confrontation. She could not risk losing her composure in front of anyone who may be within earshot. The tools stored in box she carried in one hand and those in the belt that hung over hips clinked together as she leapt down past the ladder's last three rungs.

This link, connection through the Force – whatever it was – continued to baffle her. Believed to have diminished with Snoke's demise at his apprentice's hands, the Force remained unrelenting with the bridging of their minds, often without warning and unannounced other than the low hum of a vibration as their worlds overlapped.

It was growing increasingly inconvenient and, to Rey's dismay, an expiration seemed to be nowhere in sight.

It was also becoming more casual than she felt comfortable with at times.

Their first few instances following Crait that confirmed their lingering bond was greeted with an icy silence from both parties, neither budging from the memory of their last encounter: an accumulation of anguish, disappointment, and pride.

This all changed one evening as Rey was preparing for bed in her private quarters onboard the Falcon. It had been a long day following a successful uprising of small mining colonies throughout the Outer Rim. Through a coordinated detonation of compounds, the First Order was forced to retreat from these territories. It was only a matter of time until they returned to reclaim the colonies, but for now the Resistance's actions that day both bided time and impacted the regime's resources.

Rey was about to drift off before a soft cussing interrupted her imminent sleep.

 _Ben – No, Kylo Ren's - back was to her, the broad silhouette recognizable by black garments and tangled dark hair. He seemed to be unaware of her presence, his hand tending to a wound on the opposite forearm. It may have been her imagination, but Rey could have sworn she could smell the singe of his clothing, the metallic smell of blood._

 _She lifted herself off of her pillow to get a better look. She sensed his pain, a close brush with blaster's bolt from the day's affair._

 _"Senoti bark." She said aloud after allowing a few minutes to pass by. He froze from the unexpected sound of her voice._

 _"What?"_

 _"Senoti bark." She repeated, attempting to keep her tone devoid of any emotion. Indifferent. He did not turn to her but she could tell he was listening. "It will prevent infection and fever, while also cooling the burn. It will compliment the healing properties of bacta bandages if used in conjunction with one another."_

 _An unseen wall between the pair crumbled at her words, releasing the tension that had been building since they had last spoke._

 _"Thank you." Was all he could muster before his image dissolved into the darkness of the Falcon._

So now here they were: their initial silence turned to a continuous cycle of small talk and, on rare occasion, comfortable banter. Their conversations tiptoed around the questions as to why their bond remained intact and failed to acknowledge their opposing alliances – topics they were not yet ready to discuss. Guilt pooled at the bottom of Rey's stomach. Though their exchanges never veered into delicate territory, they were entirely inappropriate to be sharing with her sworn enemy in this war, no less the galaxy's Supreme Leader.

Boundaries were becoming blurred and she was an active accomplice in this mess.

Despite these thoughts weighing on her, Rey jogged up the gangplank of the Falcon with purpose. She had things to accomplish today, and by the Maker, she was not about to let him distract her any further – _especially_ with any talk of things that were never his business to begin with.

Once through the entrance, she swiftly rounded the corner only to be not at all surprised that his apparition had stubbornly found its way inside the freighter as well. _Damn the Maker_. There seemed to be no avoiding him now.

At the sight of her, Ren lifted himself from the hall's control panel he had been casually leaning against, insinuating he anticipated her arrival. He moved to speak but was promptly cut short with a raise of her hand.

"Not that it matters much to you but I have work that needs to be done." Her words had a noticeable edge to them, highlighting her impatience. She was thankful for the thick walls of the old freighter that allowed her to be a bit more vocal with her displeasure. It avoided fostering any additional suspicion amongst her peers. She was certain by now there were rumors floating about her unusual habit of talking to walls.

Ren seemed unperturbed by her irritability and offered a slight shrug of his broad shoulders, shrouded by his usual black ensemble. "You should know by now neither of us have much control over when this happens. " He took a stride towards her, closing the distance between them before pausing in front of her. He allowed a moment for his eyes to travel up and down to study her current attire. The side of his lip twitched upwards but he refrained from a comment.

Rey willed the color away that rose from the back of her neck and threatened to flush her cheeks. She wished he wouldn't look at her like that.

"I really don't have time for this."

He returned her glower with his usual impassive expression, but from this close proximity Rey could see that his eyes glistened with a hint of amusement. "You may be surprised to discover that there are many things of greater importance I could be doing as well instead of observing you ogle at a Resistance hero in your down time."

At this, Rey gave a roll of her eyes that exposed enough white to be comparable to an Umbaran. She had heard enough from him for one day. "What I do should be of little concern to you." She huffed as she forced her way around Ren with intention of advancing into the freighter. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Not waiting around for him to formulate a clever response, Rey marched down the main hall before finally reaching her destination of an unmarked door. With a deliberate press of a button on the keypad adjacent to the room's entrance, the sliding door hissed open to reveal a collection of various mechanisms and blinking knobs and switches. The dimly lit corridor was bit of a tight fit and Rey was momentarily grateful for her small stature as she wedged herself inside. With a drop of her toolbox, mask lowered over her eyes, and an unfasten of the welding device off her belt, she wasted no time returning to her work.

Mindful of the exposed wiring in the area, Rey delicately continued working the power cell reserve's structure repairs. She was strangely put at ease by the familiar hum of the hyperdrive sitting an arms length away, harmonized with the clanks and hisses of the surrounding components. Rey had always felt at home amongst the starship ruins of wars past. Operational ones were no exception.

Well, mostly operational. When it needed to be.

Once satisfied with the product of her labor, Rey clipped the device back onto her belt and removed her mask to get a better look. In violation of maintenance protocol, Rey hastily stuffed her gloves into her suit's pockets to run her fingers across the freshly melded surface. She grinned at her results. She was finally getting the hang of this!

However, her triumph was short lived by the prickling of skin on the back of her neck, announcing that someone had joined her inside the hyperdrive chamber.

"Must you?" She kept her back to him, focused by the task at hand. Maybe if she didn't entertain him he would eventually leave her be.

To Rey's annoyance, Ren resumed their previous conversation. "I guess I shouldn't at all be surprised." He observed, letting his words roll off his tongue in a lazy drawl. "Who could resist the charm of an infamous war hero?"

Rey took the bait. "He's honorable and a wonderful pilot."

"Honorable?" Ren repeated the word carefully, as if tasting it. He seemed amused. "I guess it all depends on, let's say, one's perspective."

Rey wanted to share with Ren that his own mother favored Poe amongst the other pilots, but that seemed too low - even for him. She already heard the tinge of jealousy in his voice. There was no use in pouring salt onto open wounds. "You wouldn't know the first thing about honor." She snapped.

"Maybe not." He admits, much to Rey's bewilderment. "But I would argue that I know a great deal about men like the Resistance's beloved Poe Dameron. Arrogant, smug – their ego blinds their decision making, causing them to be reckless and a potential danger to themselves and those around them."

Rey's words were nipped with sarcasm. "Ah, sounds like you've had _quite_ the run in with such deplorable folks."

Ren overlooked her needling. "More or less. Having a father who frequented racing tournaments provides you with some exposure of the type of pilots who thrive inside those cockpits."

It wasn't difficult for Rey to imagine a young Ben Solo with his wayfaring father rubbing shoulders with a wide assortment of individuals across the galaxy. In addition to, she assumed, with some of the more privileged children of respected politicians and wealth on his home planet of Chandrila. Maybe even summers spent at a well-to-do youth excursion on Coruscant? At the image of a gangly, adolescent Ben Solo standing amongst his young peers, Rey slyly smiled to herself.

"Is it safe to assume that the mighty Kylo Ren was a bit unpopular as a child?" Rey chided, daring herself to turn and face him. It was now her turn to consider his appearance, her gaze darting over Ren's usual black assortment of black slacks, a vest, gloves and boots. His equally dark eyes watched carefully as she regarded him. Taking in his broad form, she mused that he was much more filled out than he must have been all those years ago. She did not let her observation dwell on that however, lest her thoughts betrayed her. "I couldn't imagine _why_."

At the sound of her teasing remark escaping her lips, the gnawing sensation of guilt twisting its way into her stomach returned. She felt herself teetering into risky territory.

If Ren shared the same concern over a potential breach of boundaries, he made no show of it by his well-disposed response. "It may surprise you, but being a son of a princess and a Rebellion hero doesn't guarantee you friends." At first thought to be a trick of the subdued light, Rey caught an unfamiliar ghost of a smile toy on his lips. "I was a quiet boy though, so this worked to my benefit most times."

 _Maybe they would enjoy conversations about family over a caf._

Except this wasn't some bustling cantina or outdoor café during a cool evening. They weren't two individuals that were casual acquaintances or were introduced by friends. Instead, she was administrating repairs on her ship due to the damage caused by his fleet while they stood on opposite sides of this galactic mess. This was not how a member of the Resistance should speak with the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

Yet, in spite of circumstance, their discourse felt so natural. Human. Ren's inquisitive eyes patiently held her own, causing Rey to be suddenly self-conscious of the small space they shared. She abruptly turned to avoid any further scrutiny - anxious her expression may reveal what their bond had not already.

With tight swallow and a clear of her throat, she did her best to seem preoccupied by the stubborn lever protruding from the wall. All it needed was a good nudge for it to reengage. With the full force that her petite frame would allow, Rey shoved her weight into it. The lever gave way but not without a clip of her forefinger as it locked into the wall.

 _Kriff._ She instinctively brought her finger to her lips, coaxing the sharp sting away. She was not going to hear the end of this from Rose, reflecting on her maintenance gloves conveniently tucked away in the pocket of her jumpsuit.

"May I?" Ren's request interrupted her hissed cussing. Too taken aback by the unexpected offer, Rey did not protest as he reached for her injured hand. The gesture was unexpected and she was momentarily mesmerized as he examined her injury with unusual tenderness.

"What about you, Rey?"

"Me?" Her voice was hushed now, barely audible over the bleeps and whirring of the surrounding consoles if not for the fact he was now standing so close. His fingers idly traced her hand as he awaited an answer. Instinct told her to pull away, but something in the way he gazed at her palms stopped her. They were calloused and streaked black, dirtied from her tireless maintenance on the Falcon. She was grateful at least for the leather gloves he wore, afraid of what a brush of their fingers would expose this time. "I don't know what you're asking me."

"What do you want?"

Any number of things: Her parents. A place to call home. An intact lightsaber rather than the one in splintered fragments inside her bag. Peace that touched across the far reaches of their galaxy –

\- but she knows that's not what he asks.

"I don't need anyone. I've never have." She hoped her show of confidence camouflaged the doubt that had seeped its way in the form of a dry mouth as she struggled to find the answer. "That's how one survives in the world as a scavenger. On your own." Less people relying on you, less mouths to feed. Coupling off was hardly considered advantageous, especially in the event of, well, offspring.

 _You._ The memory of his silky, condescending words at his discovery floated across her mind. _A scavenger._

"Mmm, a _scavenger._ " He echoed, as if sensing her recollection of their first encounter. She flinched as though burned by the title; instinctively clenching her fingers to pull her hand away but he did not release her. His grasp was as gentle as it was firm. She did not struggle. "That has always told me a lot about you."

Rey's features hardened at this claim with an eyebrow raised skeptically in his direction. "And what could that possibly be?" Her inflection wavered from defensive to almost seductive, an invitation for him to share whatever revelation he thought he may have. _Dammit, Rey. Pull it together._

Ren took a long pause, his jaw rolling quietly in consideration before morphing into his trademark hint of a smirk. It was tinged with a confident arrogance that boiled Rey's blood. Usually. "Scavengers have a knack for seeking out what they believe is salvageable, what can be saved…" He dipped his chin to align his gaze with hers, carefully examining her expression. His dark eyes glinted mischievously. "You're not one to give up when while the prize is in sight."

Prize? How presumptuous of him. "I don't risk the climb if I don't think there is a pay off. " She countered, willing herself not to be flustered by his other gloved hand that had now found its way onto her waist. "Especially if there are just as valuable units and scrap parts in more advantageous places." She was purposefully taunting him now.

"Well, then." Ren's spoke in almost a low purr, sending a shudder down Rey's spine. "It seems we find ourselves in a standstill then." Analogies were now tossed aside.

"I guess you're right." She replied softly. From this close distance, her eyes flitted over to his scar. Her mark. Neither of them were the same since that confrontation on the splintering surface of Starkiller Base. Neither one of them were ever going to come out of this unscathed.

A new electric tension joined the familiar hum of their engaged link in the small space they shared. It crackled in the air around them, as dangerous and unpredictable as distant lightning. The hairs on the back of Rey's neck stood up. Whether it was a cautionary response or yearning she was uncertain but she did not protest as his hand sought the small of her back, further closing the distance between them.

The previous gnawing of guilt had been replaced by an unfamiliar sensation, which curled dangerously in her lower abdomen. His proposal for her to join him and never been a platonic request. If Rey had even the slightest lingering doubt after witnessing the anguish bared through the windows of his eyes at her refusal onboard the Supremacy, he was making his intent exceedingly clear now. However, this was not a scene of glittering embers where they had basked in the afterglow of their shared triumph, rather, a dingy corridor of an old freighter always in need of repairs.

Ren withdrew his head, angling his face towards her. His eyes searched hers before dropping to her lips and back, a flutter of dark lashes against pale skin. A man whose possessive nature had claimed the stars was now awaiting her permission – the same man who boasted of control over the galaxy, yet she was the one to wield power over him.

Eyes locked, their gazes tangled in anticipation. Rey was certain he could hear beating of her heart that felt as though it had traveled to her throat. She found that her hand, which was previously held by his, was now all but fisted in the fabric of his vest. Head spinning, it was a feeble attempt to steady her weakened knees that threatened to forsake her. His other hand moved to cup the side of her face.

"I happen to like good men." She protested breathlessly. His fingers traveled from her cheek to graze the back of her neck.

"I can be a good man." He murmured, inching closer.

"I'm good at waiting-"

Without wasting another moment, Ren dipped his head with the intent to claim her mouth with his own. Rey recited a silent prayer to the Maker to give her strength before closing her eyes and waiting for the impact of his lips against hers-

" _Master REY_!"

Rey jolted upright at the interruption, her elbow colliding with her toolbox that had been delicately balanced within arm's reach. Tools and various instruments were sent flying in different directions across the corridor. She winced at the inevitable clash as they clattered onto the hard floor. Taking a few breaths to steady her heartbeat, Rey blinked her eyes before taking a tentative glance at the surrounding dimly lit area.

He was gone.

She sighed. _Of course._ The unexpected wave of disappointment that followed resembled the longing after being awakened from a pleasurable dream: To close your eyes and return to the exact point you were awakened.

"Master Rey!?"" The offender repeated its call. The voice had risen in volume as it neared the hyperdrive's room where Rey still stood. Even without the distinguishable sound of plated surfaces clanking against the paneled floor of the Falcon as it quickly approached, there was no mistaking that trying, nagging voice…

Rey was all but too soon greeted by a pair of scrutinizing glass view ports, glowing brightly in contrast to the twinkling buttons and switches on the wall behind its intruding head.

" _There_ you are!" Threepio exclaimed as the rest of his body came into view. His gold plating reflected the dim lighting from above as he animatedly prattled on. "We were running where you had run off to! Everyone's gathered at the mess hall for dinner and-" At the sight of her lowered on the ground collecting the scattered tools, the his head in an imitated show of concern. "Are you quite alright?"

"I'm fine." Rey assured hastily, wiping off the top off her pants with a convincing brush of her hands as she lifted herself up. The less questions the better. "It's been a long day. You said mess hall? I'm due for some dinner, what about you?"

"Droids don't eat, Master Rey."

"Oh. Right."

Toolbox and now droid in tow, Rey made her way down the gangplank of the Falcon and onto the nearest utility vehicle. She was unable to pinpoint at what point she had earned her title as "Master" from the humorless protocol droid. It may have a bit to due with the fact General Organa had been so insistent recently with him joining Rey on missions. The general maintained that Threepio's translation capabilities have proved valuable when encountering potential allies across the galaxy. After spending a only a short amount with him, Rey suspected there were some ulterior motives behind Leia Organa's eagerness to part with her aide but she was in no place to argue with someone of such high rank.

Once both situated onboard, the two rumbled along in silence amongst the Resistance's remaining X-wings and smaller shuttles. The hangar was all but empty as fellow fighters and mechanics had since retired for the evening for some much needed food and rest. Distractions eliminated, Rey was now conscious of how her own stomach was beginning to grumble. She chewed on her lip absentmindedly, debating on engaging Threepio with a question. Any other instance she would have embraced the quiet, seeing as it was such a rare occurrence with the droid of such conversational programming, but her curiosity was getting the best of her – as it had all evening.

"Threepio?"

"Yes, Master Rey?"

She immediately felt foolish for what she was about to ask. "Do droids experience…" Her question trailed off as she struggled with phrasing. "…affection or attraction towards each other? Like, you know, organics do?"

Much to her relief, Threepio seemed to refrain from judgment at her odd question. Instead he shifted his head thoughtfully, his joints squeaking as he formulated his response. "Droids are very independent individuals." Rey kept her eyes ahead as she drove but couldn't help but smirk at his response. It was hard to picture Threepio getting by too long without Artoo at his heels in the midst of some petty argument. Threepio failed to see the paradox in his claim and rattled on. "As a protocol droid specializing in both human and cyborg communications, my expertise is to provide upmost accurate translations for both strategic matters and sometimes, regrettably, circumstances of combat…"

He droned on as Rey pulled the vehicle into the spot beside the mess hall entrance and cut the engine. From where they parked, she could see her friends gathered at one of the long community tables repurposed for dining over at the far end. It took Rose no time to see Rey had arrived, eagerly gesturing for her to join them. Poe turned in his seat across from her and Finn, his smile turning wide at the sight of Rey. It was undeniably kind and sincere, but she was having a difficult time wiping the memory of the pouting lips that had captivated her only minutes before. She also could not help but notice the sole empty chair at the table was the one beside him.

Threepio shifted his attention from Rey to the bustling mess hall.

"I am fluent in 6 million forms of communication. But physical attraction? Love?" Threepio shook his head in admitted defeat. "I have not been successful in translating those languages just yet."

They both watched Poe earnestly wave in their direction. Rey meekly raised her hand in response and hoped Threepio wouldn't observe the slight pink hue that had snuck onto her cheeks.

"Humans are a peculiar species, Master Rey."

"Indeed they are, Threepio." She finally returned Poe's smile with her own before repeating to herself quietly. "Indeed they are."

* * *

the end

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah, thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed the closest thing I've written to fluff for these characters. Realistically, I would not find a love triangle being established in the last episode of the trilogy ideal...but it's fine to write at least!

If you liked this one-shot and would like reading other ficlets, just visit my page of other completed stories!

Song inspiration? Imogen Heap's "The Walk"

And, as always, *PLEASE* let me know what you think! I love hearing your thoughts on what you enjoy reading! This time between TLJ and IX is too good of a time not to take advantage of - there's so many stories to explore!

Xox,

Rose


End file.
